LEGENDARY
LEGENDARY is one of Need For Madness Multiplayer clans. Legendary was originally formed by DivineSpirit (End of October) despite his fall from his previous clan called Team Infinity due to a misunderstanding. The clan was lead by DivineSpirit himself along with the help of his Co-Leader - Vitalogy (formerly known as Aventador_X) - and his Officer - GXLouis. Between December 2012 and January 2013, the clan was officialy created in the Car Maker Forums under the Off-Topics section. Co-Leader released the first clan car - Legend ONE ''(Modified Aston Martin One-77) - which was the clan's main racer. DivineSpirit proposed a Dr Monstaa mod called Dr. Crushaa'', which was later improved by Vitalogy by adding menacing features. Overview LEGENDARY was originally named in normal case "Legendary". It's allies are The Phi ''& ''eXclusive. Brief History Near end of October; DivineSpirit created Legendary; located at NFM Car making Forums>Off-Topic section. Between December and January --- 2 old Clan cars were made specially for the clan (LegendONE and Dr Crushaa Martin One-77 and a DR Monstaa mod). Mid-January, DivineSpirit declared a war with eXclusive, however, DivineSpirit cancelled it with no apparent reason. This abrupt cancellation angered most of the clan members. Early Febuary, A Fun War with Team Formula 7 was announced by the Co-Leader on a short notice, therefore only two of the members could attend - TheJrrC and Vitalogy. The war consisted of Game Cars only along with Game Stages. Vitalogy notified all the members to attend the war if possible. DivineSpirit, who was online at the time, did not want to attend due the "Game Cars only" war. He resisted on joining and was frowned upon by his Co-Leader. The war went well and was enjoyed by the two members. Vitalogy and TheJrrC went up against 6 TF7 Members (A-Mile, MasterLeo@TF7, BlueSky, darkdoom, BigM, ''and Scorcher). Due to lag, TheJrrC was forced himself to leave. The Leader did not inform his Co-Leader that he wasnt in position to declare wars, therefore DivineSpirit planned to ban his Co-Leader for his actions. However, before he could officially ban his Co-Leader, Vitalogy had a discussion with the Officer GXLouis, who were also planning to excommunicate their Leader. DivineSpirit fell into a trap and was outvoted by his members, although, a flame war was created between the Leader and the Co-Leader. The flame war lasted for two weeks and was halted by the forum administrator, ''Stangaderung (formerly known as Macintosh OS X). After the flame war ended, a "Cold War" occurred, no treaty was signed between Vitalogy and DivineSpirit. DivineSpirit was officially banned, however, he never admitted and still has the old Legendary in his signature (which was made by his Co-Leader). Vitalogy and GXLouis released DivineSpirit's "charges" which portrayed his ban. The Charges were: - Lack of activity - Cancelling a war w/o reason - Resisting to attend a clan war February 18, 2013; New LEGENDARY was created by the former Co-Leader and Officer. Vitalogy assigned himself as the Leader along with his Co-Leader, GXLouis. After two weeks of organization and planning, the Clan released their new clan racer - Cyclone (modified 2012 Nissan GT-R) - and planning to release 3 more. March 26, 2013; Second Clan racer was released - Street Legend (2012 McLaren MP4-12C), two days later, DJ Miker revealed the first Clan waster - Tank of Terror. The Last clan waster is still under construction, however, its name has been officiated - ReCharged (2010 Dodge Charger). March 28, 2013, All members were divided into their own cell groups CG Alpha: 1.VITALOGY 2.X-Mile/KZV 3.Nightshade 4.Elektra 5.Moogaffy 6.Dsrkdoom/Darkdoom CG Bravo: 1.Dj Miker 2.TheJrrc 3.Omega 4.Amazing April 13, 2013: Vitalogy announced his temporary leave due to studies and left his Co-Leader in Charge of the clan. The official testing system of LEGENDARY was defined by GXLouis. Clan History was announced after the system was overruled by the Co-Leader himself. A Promotion video was set to be released by GXLouis at around June but delayed due to personal matters. Difference between Old and New Legendary The Leaders and Co-Leader's Speech A_X: Here at LEGENDARY, we focus on being best at what we can do. We strive for perfection. We work as a TEAM. Talents wins games, but teamwork and intelligence wins championships. One's fallback can lead to an outcome of great excellence. GX : Well comrades, when you came here, please listen to me what I said. Recently I read an article at the newspaper that discusses when warring comes to China.It says: ' We (China) must prevent the " Peaceful Disease" . " Peaceful Disease " is actually for people who don't like warring, no passion for warring; don't know how to battle, lack of modern military quality; cannot war, lack of preparation (for war). In my opinion, A real member of LEGENDARY will always get ready to battle.Our brain will always have a mission, eyes will only have enemies, shoulders will only have responsibilities, your mind will have the passion for war. Winning every single wars is our most hardest mission, if you can't be HERO at the battlefield, everything equals to ZERO. Winning wars is always our first mission of LEGENDARY. The ability to war and winning of wars is the most important basics for a strong team. If we are strong enough, tough enough, smart enough, it provides a huge protection for our dignity. If one of us have that ' disease ', LEGENDARY may crumble. SO COMRADES, lets have a mind set of " If you can't be HERO at the battlefield, everything equals to ZERO ". I am not a sore loser but I think this may be helpful on those 'lazy bums'. Terms & Application Terms 1.Your Official NFMM nickname 2.You must not be in'' ANY CLAN'' 3.You must take two test each serving their own purpose to test your skills in Racing & Wasting 4.You must have a good record of Behavior 5.You must have a private account to get the clan cars in terms of mastering Racing & Wasting Skills Application 1.Official Nickname In NFMM 2.FB Account (If have) 3.Ask the committee to test you at a suitable time and room. 4.If you had passed the test, you are asked to vow on chat with the verse below "I SWEAR I WILL ONLY SERVE LEGENDARY AND LEGENDARY ONLY, I WILL BE SERVING IN THIS CLAN AND DO MY BEST TO MAKE LEGENDARY PROUD AND HONORABLE TILL THE END." Warring Terms IF the leader of any clan is asking for Custom Stage Racing/Wasting HE/SHE must make the stage two times, whatever it costs: 1st time for practicing 2nd for warring Category:Clans